


Broken School Romance: Teacher!Erwin x Student!Reader

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Graduation, School Life, Student!Reader - Freeform, Teacher!Erwin, cheater!erwin, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbroken relationship between a betrayed student and her former lover that once teached at her old high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken School Romance: Teacher!Erwin x Student!Reader [1/2]

A/N: Grammatical errors, high sexual behavior. Enjoy!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ahh~!" A moan escaped my lips, I held firmly to the metal gate, my fingers intertwined with the metal loops tightly as the gate thrust back and forth.  
Droplets of sweat dripped down from my nearly naked body, both from mine and the man who is doing me from behind. My throat burned from my cries of pleasure, my heart was beating violently against my bare chest. The inner walls of my womanhood tightly stretching back and forth due to how massive my lover's cock is.  
"Augh!" I grunted feeling him tightly squeezing my ass before he leans down grasp my one of my bouncing breast, "Ah!" I cried, feeling his fingers from his other hand tugging, and pulling upon my one bud, "Fuck me! Harder!"  
I could feel his speed and his intense rhythm heighten up, "AAHHH!!! Oh yes!"  
I leaned my head back, his lips attacked mine, the sound of sloppy wet kisses and my cries filled the outside rooftop.  
The mixture of his cologne, and his body odor made my entire being tremble with delight, making me even more wet.  
His strong hand that once played with my now sore bud, reached over for my face, resting upon my cheek, as he pulls away, my talk older lover plants kisses upon the lips of my lips.  
My breathing is starting to become laboring, "Uh!" I grunted, my lover was now bumping his groin against my against my ass, roughly.  
Again, "Guh!"  
Again, "Hn!"  
And again, "Ahh!"  
Eventually I could hear his loud groan in my ear, "HNNN!!!"  
My eyes opened wide, and my mouth stretched open to its fullest, feeling his warm semen spreading itself into my womb. He stood behind me with his teeth tightly clinching together, his cock was nearly all the way within me.  
We stood in this stature, our bodies drenched in sweat, gasping for air and our hearts pounding against our chest.  
His fingers intertwined with mine, I hung my head down with my long strands falling down both sides of my face, still feeling his warm hard member inside of me, the feeling of his semen dripping down my legs.  
I giggled and held my head back against my tired lover's shoulder, "That was...amazing...."  
I pressed my lips against Erwin's sweaty temple, kissing him, "Mr. _Smith_."  
He risen his head from off of my shoulder and leans over kissing me straight in the lips.

_~~~_

The sweat dried off of our body, I sat on the cemented floor fixing my knee high stocking, when my English teacher comes walking over with a handkerchief.  
"Look at the mess I made." Erwin spoke in a pity tone.  
"It's alright, Mr. Smith." I happily replied in a cheerful tone, "I don't mind the mess."  
Erwin took one of my legs, "Well, if you don't mind the mess, then maybe your boyfriend wouldn't mind the mess."  
I chuckled, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that President Levi isn't my boyfriend, we are just classmates who help tutor one another that is all."  
Erwin grunts, taking my other leg and cleaning my stocking, "I could see the look in the look in his eyes whenever you and I are together, he detest me."  
"Psh! He is like that with everyone. Trust me, there is this girl name Petra Ral and she is so obsessed with him. She follows that boy everywhere."  
"Well," Erwin lifts up my chin towards him, his warm smile staring down at me, "I hope you don't eventually fall for his charm."  
"Heh! I highly doubt! He is the last person on earth I will ever fuck!"  
He groans, shaking his head, "Cussing doesn't fit that beautiful face of yours."  
He leans over kissing my lips, "Well, maybe in nine months you will hear that more when I scream in pain as I push out your child."  
Erwin leans his head over to me, our foreheads touching one another, I could feel his hand pressing against my stomach, "I would only allow that foul mouth of yours to happen for that special occasion."  
"Hmp!"  
We both stood in silence....  
"It's getting late." Erwin says, "We should head home. Stay the night with me."  
"Hmm?"  
"I mean you have a couple more weeks until you graduate from high school. I want to take advantage of your presence while I can."  
I chuckled, "Very well then. I have to grab some things from my place and a few condoms."  
"I like that."

_~~~_

Morning quickly came, sadly Erwin was called into a early morning meeting leaving me to walk the halls alone.  
"Tch! Can't say good morning? Fucking teacher's pet." I stopped and turned my head back to see the senior President, Levi Ackerman, resting his back against the lockers with his arms crossed.  
"Well, good morning, Mr. President." I spoke in a sky tone.  
He ticked his tongue, there was this look plastered upon his face, "Did you enjoy your little your little rendezvous with your favorite teacher?"  
I chuckled, "I have. He is a good stress relief at a time like this." I looked left and right, "Oh? Where is your #1 fangirl? I thought most certainly she and that four eyed girl would be hanging around you?"  
Levi groans, he stood away from the lockers I follows him as we made our way down the hall, "I should say the exact same to you. Where is Mr. Eyebrows or whatever the fuck his name is?"  
"Eh-um!" I cleared my throat out of frustration, "That is Mr. Erwin Smith to you, dumbass. He had an early meeting this morning with the other teachers."  
"Heh."  
I stared at him with an irritating look on my face, "What is so funny?"  
"Lately I saw him with a female teacher."  
I stopped directly in the middle of hallway, Levi turned to see how pale my skin had gotten. My heart beats constantly against my chest out of anger, "A female teacher? It might be Miss Nanaba. She is the only teacher I know of."  
Levi scoffs and shakes his head, "Dumbass, this teacher is rather attractive."  
My hand clinched tightly by Levi's simple reply. An attractive grown female teacher with my future husband? This cannot be...  
"Wha-what does she look like?" I asked.  
Levi turns and points his thumb behind him, I leaned my head and saw standing in front of his very own classroom a beautiful woman in a skirt and a tight white blouse, she had these six inch high heels. I groaned and disgust, I saw this beautiful slut standing inches away from my boyfriend, his lips spread into a smile along with hers. I could see him flushing at her scratching the back of his head, talking to her. She moves closer taking his hand that hung to the aide. This bitch is dead! Erwin is mine! And mine only!

Images, images of this woman holding unto my dear Erwin's hand played around in my mind. Not once did I see him try to pull her hand away as she held unto her hand.  
The both of them laughing, the only person who is allowed to make him laugh is me! And me only!  
"Dumb bitch!" I mumbled to myself as I sat at the kitchen table, sewing a button on one of Erwin's favorite shirts. It's late, and sadly I didn't see him for sixth period, the art teacher Mr. Mike Zacharias was called to take Erwin's place at the very last minute. It breaks my heart that Erwin is simply going to leave me.  
"Damn bastard!" I mumbled, "She probably can't cook at awesome as I can. Or give you a descent blow job, or a good fuck like me."  
The door opens up, a worn out Erwin comes dragging himself in with his suitcase, "I'm home!" No response, "[Name]?" Erwin calls out smelling the delicious dinner cooking from the kitchen. The entire place looks like it has been clean from top to bottom, the place looks nice and dust free.  
"[Name]?"  
My head swung to the kitchen entrance, a bright smile appeared on my face, "Hi, Erwin!"  
He comes over leaning down, our lips connected with mins, he pulls away, "Sorry I was late I--"  
"Oh no, its fine." I happily responded, "I hope you didn't mind me cleaning your place. I had my homework already done at school and I was kind of bored and thought I could cook dinner, clean and sew these buttons for you."  
Erwin happily shook his head, "I don't mind. It appears that I have already have a devoted wife."  
"Wife?!" I cries out, "Well, [Name] Smith does ring a bell."  
Erwin chuckles as he takes a shirt I already finished sewing the buttons on, there was without a doubt that these buttons would go flying off when I rip his shirt open, he seems to be spacing off for a little bit before I interrupted his train of thought.  
"Anyways dinner is about done." I said folding his shirt nearly and placing it on the table, walking over to the stove, "I made your favorite dish."  
"Eh, [Name]?" He turns to me from his chair, I stared at him from the stove, "I'm sorry, but I had dinner already. With an old friend of mine from high school."  
"Hm?"  
"Her name is Marie, she will be the new History teacher next year. I knew I should had called, but I got so caught up in talking with her. Will you forgive me?"  
Great, now it's starting. This bastard of already forgotten about me...  
"No, its fine." I spoke in a cheerful tone with a false smile plastered upon my face, I am already going to murder this bitch! I turned to the stove and turned off the burners, "You could probably take it for lunch."  
Erwin stared at me with a panic look on his face, "Yeah, about that." I turned my eyes to the side, I could see how nervous he looks, "Marie asked if I join her for lunch tomorrow, and probably dinner." I held my breath, "I hope you don't mind."  
"Oh, I don't mind." I turned away plating myself my own dinner that I would only eat alone tonight. Then a thought jumped into my brain, "I could always bring it to Levi."  
The older man's hand twitched by the sound of that name, "I would be rather lonely tomorrow night so I could always ask him if I could swing by his place with this food and maybe we could help one another with our upcoming exams."  
An image popped into Erwin's mind, what if she is there Levi would seduce her and force himself upon the young girl.  
"Ahh, yes!" I will moans, with my ass up in the air upon the ground, hugging Levi's masculine leg with one arm, as he thrust intensely into my vagina, "I love your cock Levi! You are so amazing! Much more then Erwin!"  
Levi is young and full of energy, and the last thing Erwin ever wanted was to have his very young lover be taken away by another student!  
"Well," Erwin speaks out, I turned to my lover, "I think I could spend time with her during lunchtime. I really don't want you to come home so late at night from Levi's place."

_I got him..._

"Oh no, its fine. It's been a while since Levi and I had spend time with one another and I think it is completely fair that you could spend time with your girlfriend."  
**_SCREEEECH~!!_**  
Went the kitchen chair, I turned my head back to see Erwin coming over to me, taking me by my arm he pulls me away from the stove and out of the kitchen.

 _*Creak!* * Creak! * * Creak! * * Creak! *_  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! Agh! Hn! Er-r-r-win!" I moaned as I stood on my hands and knees, Erwin towering over me, seeing my lewd face; my body glistening in sweat from my body and the droplets of sweat dripping off of my lover's body.  
The slushing sound as his monster organ slides in and out of the room filled the room with such a lustful sound until it stops when Erwin ends his thrusting, I felt his hot seed seeping inside of me, spilling out of my womanhood and unto  
"How do you feel doing anal?"Erwin groans.  
"Yes! Hmm! Please!" I moan uncontrollably, "Take away my ass' virginity, please! F**k it senseless!"  
Such a dirty mouth, Erwin groans in disgust and slips out, his hard rod simply shining from my wet walls, he leans down, to my crotch area "ACH...Pfoo!"  
I moaned when I felt his saliva hit my right into anal walls, his fingers circling around my crap hole as he tried to moist my dry anal walls for a easy slid in.  
"Augh...Hnnn!" I moans, my ass is twitching with his fingers encircling around my anal hole. Erwin stood up on his feet, holding my hips up off of the bed, I held onto his one leg with both hands. He pushes down at my crap hole, I winces in pain tightening my grip around his leg until he managed to push himself into my crap hole, stretching it out uncomfortably.  
"GAAAHHH!!!" I screamed in pain, my eyes widen in terror at what I am feeling.  
"Remember, [Name]." Erwin groans using his hands that held unto my waist, slowly moving me back and forth, "You are mine. Your body is mine."  
I grunted in pain, "What we have must be kept a secret for the time being. I can't loose you."  
My eyes widen in horror, as I whimpered in this strange sexual sensation.  
Erwin groans his hips thrusted even faster, the slap of our skin bashing against one another, saliva dripping down the side of my mouth.  
"Mmm! Ah! Guh-ah!" I moaned, Erwin staring down at my moist naked form.  
"You are all that I have left, [Name]." Erwin moans. Dropping down to one knee and then down to the other, he carefully laid me upon my stomach, he rest on top of me with his hands pressed upon the mattress, his hips swaying up and down. This pressure of my behind being played with is making me want to cum.  
"E-E-Er...Erwin!" I panted, "I'm going to cu-AHHHH!!!"  
He pushes all the way down inside of me, his hot seed squirting inside of me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, as I moaned loud in delight. My body twitching, trying to push out the warm semen that continues to pour out of Erwin.  
He groans loud and pulls out of me laying flat on his back gasping for air.  
"[Name]." Erwin pauses to catch his breath, "I love you."

_~~~_

"Where is he?" I murmured to myself as I walked down the hallway of the nearly empty school. I held my degree in one hand and my hat in the other as I searched for my future husband. Erwin has been acting rather strange towards me ever since that day I saw him in the hallway with that woman Marie, that same night he gave me my first anal sex. Excuses after excuses Erwin gave me, he was coming home late. Schoolwork was all he said, eventually he told me that he needed some space and asked if I could go on home, where I belong.  
I tried to talk to him during lunchtime these last two weeks, but he didn't seem interested in what I had to say, so I stopped going by his home, by his class. Erwin never called me nor dared to drop by the small apartment I lived in.  
I was hoping he would go to the graduation ceremony like he promised me, but he didn't. What did I do? Did I do something wrong?  
I stopped on the middle of the hallway there was one place I simply forgot to check: the Rooftop.  
I turned back and ran down the hall walking quickly up the stairs. Panting loudly as I made my way up the flights of stairs, to the next floor down the hallway and up the other flights of stairs until I reached the fourth floor, where I cautiously made my way up the final flight of stairs that led to the doorway to the rooftop. Slowly and silently I pushed the door open and saw that benches were empty. I noticed during graduation that the tramp, known as Marie, wasn't there as well. Making my way across the rooftop, looking around the area for my dear bushy browed lover turning the corner behind the supply building leading, I heard a moan. I gasped loudly, my eyes widen....

The wind softly began to blow, playing with my long locks and the gown I worn. My heart just sunk as what is taking place before me, I saw this damn whore's back pressed against the cemented wall, her tight short skirts riding up her thigh as she hugged my boyfriend's waist with her one leg, showing her underwear. Erwin's hands traveling around her body, touching her laced underwear; my heart weighing heavily with not only anger, but such betrayal. So, this is it. This is what our relationship had become, I should have known a man of such class would do something like this to me. The neglect I felt through these last couple of weeks, I understand now. I wasn't enough for him, but what was it that made him neglect someone as young and lively as me? I cooked for him, I cleaned for him, I fix his clothes.  
Erwin moaned, it seems to me that he might be enjoying Miss Marie's kisses. My mouth gasped open in horror.  
A friend, huh? I remembered him saying to me that one night a couple weeks ago.  
I slowly turned my gaze away from the kissing older couple and silently made my way back to where I came from, I opened the door and cautiously closed the door behind me and made my way down the stairs leading down from the school rooftop. Tears falling down my face....

_~~~_

"Oi!" Calls out to the underclassmen that stood near the entrance to the back of the school. Petra's face became flushed as she caught sight of Levi standing near Oluo and the others, "Have you seen [Name]?"  
"Yeah, she is sitting at the baseball bleachers." Petra simply recalls.  
Oluo quickly added that Levi's classmate was crying her eyes out. Levi's eyes widen.

He was walking across the bleachers of the baseball field to me, seeing my slump body leaning over upon my knees, my body trembling, and muffled sobs could be heard.  
"Tch! Why are you moaning about now? Don't tell me you are pregnant."  
I quickly turned and stared at my short friend with tears running down my face. The emotionless classmate and senior class President stared down at me with a disgusting look on his face, "Idiot, why are you crying now? Sad that your beloved English teacher has found somebody else close to his age."  
I stared easy from him seeing a small group of underclassmen walking across the baseball field, "Erwin said that I was his and his only. He considered me his family."  
Levi sat down next to me, "Well, maybe he was lonely and just tricked you into sleeping with him until that one woman he actually yearns to be with comes along."  
My heart shattered even more, maybe what Levi said is true. I sniffed, using the sleeve of my graduated uniform to clean the snot dripping down from my nose. Levi groans, reaching into his robe and pulled out a handkerchief, "Here."  
"Hmm?" I turned to see Levi handing me the cleaning cloth.  
"Take it, watching you clean your snot on such memorable clothing is grotesque and immature."  
I softly snagged the cloth from my friend, feeling his fingers brush in mine we both grunted and our bodies jolted. Both Levi and I stared silently at one another, our faces were burning with red with embarrassment at the sudden touch. His heart was beating against his chest and mine as well, but....This felt wrong, both Levi and I are--no were--classmates nothing else.  
I broke eye contact with my comrade staring down at his handkerchief, "Th-thank you."  
"Tch!" Levi reaches over grasping my head, "You better, brat."  
I blew cleaned my tears away and wiped my nose away, I chuckled, "I don't expect you to take this back?"  
"Like I would have your snot contaminating my clothes." Levi spoke.  
I smiled away from him, my heart grew heavy just thinking about Erwin all of a sudden. I grunted and sunk my head down to my knees, sobs were muffled by my two legs. Grunting in annoyance Levi rests his hand upon my back, patting it.  
"Dumb brat. Get over it, that bastard probably doesn't care for you anyways...."

_~~~_

The clock in my room was ticking as I laid upon my bed in silence.  
The smiles that Erwin and I shared with one another, the love I saw in his eyes, it was all gone ever since that night we did anal.  
He said he loved me, but did he really?  
Shuffling my body around my bed I was in a fetal position, tears began to fall unto my mattress. I guess this happy and loving relationship I had with my favorite teacher is finally gone.  
_"By the looks of it that Bushy Eyebrow Bastard probably moved out and so should you." Levi says._

 

I guess it was meant to be. Thinking about it I won't be able to keep a relationship with Erwin anyways, the college I applied for is in the next town, and knowing me I would both be busy studying and going to work. It would be difficult to keep Erwin into my tight schedule.

__

Maybe...I guess.  
I guess it is time I let go of Erwin as well, as he had easily let go of me.  
Yes, it is time.


	2. Broken School Romance: Erwin x Reader [2/2]

A month went since the graduation.  
I was walking home from Levi's, lucky bastard managed to find a apartment at the college he is attending to, in no time and here I am still looking.  
Sighing, I was walking to my apartment when I caught a familiar someone leaning upon the cement wall that was at least to his shoulder blades. His eyes turned to gaze at me, he was dress all fancy, I wonder if he dropped by after his date with Marie.  
"[Name]."  
I am trying to hold back my tears, "Evening Mr. Smith."

My front door open, Erwin walked behind me closing the door and locking it.  
"Why haven't you shown up to my house?" Erwin said.  
I sighed pulling off one side and then lifting up the other leg to remove the other one, "I have much more important things to do at the moment."  
I placed my shoes near the table where I rested my keys, "Important things?"  
I scoffed, "What does it matter to you anyways?" I turned to him, "Don't you have your precious girlfriend to attend to instead of bugging me?"  
Erwin stood in silence, "[Name]. You are upset with me aren't you?"  
I turned away scoffing, "Damn right. Breaking your promise to be there at my graduation, finding you on the rooftop about to fuck your precious Marie. Makes me even wonder if you were just using me for sex."  
Erwin's eyes widen in horror, "You...You saw us?"  
I stood in silence near the small entrance hall, "The first part at least. Don't worry, I am not the type of person who gets back with a two timer, so you can have your precious History teacher all to yourself without worrying about me."  
The tall blonde stood in silence behind me. It was a major mistake sleeping with Marie on Erwin's part, at least, it felt like it was. He pushed the one person--though young and has some growing up to do--he truly wants to spent the rest of his life with away, but the absolute fear of her dumping him for someone much more younger then him, like Levi, made him become fearful so Erwin thought the best way to end it is to push her away.  
It just made him heartbroken and lonesome.  
I turned my head back slightly, "Are you still here? Why don't you move your ass around and leave? Return to your precious girlfriend."  
Erwin's hands tighten for several seconds, trembling by how much he has been squeezing them. He broke it off with Marie shortly after having sex with her on the school rooftop, it was a mistake and then hoping he could get to the auditorium it was too late....  
Erwin released his hand and walks over taking my shoulder he spun me around. I stares at him with a horrific look on my face, this dark aura surrounded my former lover. It basically sent chills down my spine, hesitant at first Erwin leans down pressing his lips upon mine.  
My eyes widen at this sudden reaction, a month after my graduation. Of no contact with one another, suddenly Erwin has returned back into my life and--  
I gasped, feeling his one hand rest upon my bum, pulling away Erwin rest his forehead upon mine, "Do you think I will not put up a fight.?"  
"Mr. Smith."  
"Don't call me that, you know my name. Use it."  
I turned away, feeling my body giving in to this sudden atmosphere.  
The tall blonde leans his head down upon my neck, the sweet pecking noises, the sound of my moans filled the living room with noise, Erwin wraps his arms around me dragging me to the sofa.

"I won't leave you alone again. You are too precious to me." He murmurs to me as he removes his jacket that he wore for summer school today.  
"[Name]." Spoke my name in such a seductive tone. Damn it! He pisses me off. He's such a seductive demon!  
"[Name], let us make up for lost time." He softly spoke as he snaked his hands under the short skirt I worn all day, removing it and tossing it, along with my underwear.  
"Say it," Erwin whispers, "Say you can't live without me."  
His unbuckled belt falls to the ground, he pushes his boxers and pants down, he crawls between my legs, "What? Can't fight back?"  
"Tch!" I give up being angry with him, Erwin is such a dashing man, "Shut up and put your monster cock inside of me!" I ordered. I want him now, fuck trying to force him away, I want to be one with him now.  
He chuckles, he rests his lower regions down and without warning....

__

"Ahh~! Shit!" I spoke in a high pitch voice.

__

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi tilt his head to the side, I turned to him as we stood in line for some tea.  
"What?" I spoke out.  
"You're getting fat."  
I turned away with a scowl, "Isn't that what being pregnant is about? Dumb bastard didn't use protection this time. Now I'm a freshman in college, eighteen years old, engaged to be wed, and got knocked up by my former high school English teacher."  
"Hmp! Well, don't expect me to babysit that little shit growing inside of you."  
I turned to Levi with my jaw dropped, "That little shit within me is my daughter, Erwin already picked out a name for her. He decided on Krista Historia Smith."  
Levi sighs and turns away, "Well congrats to you both."  
I smiled, "Why, thank you. By the way..."  
Levi turns to ms, "Yeah?"  
"I am making you my man of honor for my wedding."

The front door to our new apartment opens up, I came walking in tired of carrying this five month old pregnant belly as well as this heavy backpack.  
"I'm home!"  
"Welcome home, dear!" Erwin's voice could be heard from down the small hall. I came walking into the nursery to see my fiancé sitting on the floor reading the instructions on how to put together the crib we just bought. I came over resting a hand on Erwin's head, he lifts up his head and smiles at me.  
"How was your day, love?" Erwin happily says.  
"Eh, not so good. Krista kept on kicking me through my entire classes."  
He chuckles, rising up to his knees he kiss my lips, and then leans down to my womb. I stared down in silence feeling his giant have resting upon my stomach, "Is this happening?"  
I smiled and softly rest a hand upon his cheek, "Am I actually going to a father and a husband? Or am I dreaming?"  
"Nope, you are not dreaming."

 

_Erwin closes his eyes with a smile stretched across his face. His heart fluttering with joy of being engage to the young former student he first laid eyes on that day he saw her during registration, and having her carry his first born child. ___


End file.
